Paybacks a Bitch
by claceobssession
Summary: Clary is going on exchange for 6 months. In that 6 months she has got her braces of and bought contacts. What will happen when she gets home and starts living with Jon, Izzy, Alec, Max and Jace, the person who she hates most in the world. What happens when she puts her plan into action. Sorry if the summary is crap. Also I started one and deleted it so here is this one. Thanks xx
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I hope you guys enjoy reading my first FanFic. Please comment if you have any questions or just to support the story! Thanks so much xx**

_**6 months ago**_

**Clary POV**

Hi, my name is Clary Morgensten.

How would you describe me, let's see, bright red, frizzy hair, vibrant green eyes, very short, a few pimples here and there and a bit chubby.

I get bullied at school a bit especially by Jace Herondale and Sebastian Velarc, my brother's two best friends. At least Jon sticks up for me.

I don't really tell anyone about me being bullied by them except for my two best friends Izzy and Simon.

I was walking out of school towards Izzy and Simon when Sebastian Velarc and Jace Herondale start walking beside me.

"What do you guys want now" I said in a tone that made me sound very pissed.

"Well we were going to come and give a congratulatory kiss on the cheek to our fav redhead for getting to go on exchange, but when you use that tone I guess we won't." said Sebastian.

"Yeah what's the problem Little Red, you angry 'cause you're going to miss us, 'cause we're going to miss teasing you." said Jace in a very playful tone.

"Yeah, I'm totally going to miss being teased about my weight, height, hair and pimples." I said in a very mocking tone while playing with the hair that was wrapped around my finger.

. "Hey hey hey hey hey, you're making us sound really mean Red that hurts!" said Jace while placing his hand to his heart.

"Stop picking on my little sis guys." said Jon as he ran up to them and pushed them playfully.

"Yeah whatever, I have to go, I can't miss my flight soo cya." I said as she walked away to Izzy and Simon.

"You ready to go girly and what was my brother talking to you about over there?" said Izzy while running her hand through her hair.

"Ohh you know they usual, my hair and he offered a going away kiss on the cheek since his going to miss teasing me and stuff." I said. Izzy and Simon sighed at the same time.

"Ready to go Clare?" said Simon. "Yep let's get going" I said.

"I'm going to miss you so much" said Izzy. "Me too." said Simon.

"I will too but don't worry, I'll be back before you know it."

What they didn't know was that I have a secret plan that no one knows about.

Jon, Izzy, Simon and Jace drove me too the airport which took half an hour.

Jon was talking about throwing a party for me when I get back at the place that we will all be moving into and Izzy was talking about inviting some people from school as well.

"I don't know how I'm ever going to survive without you Clare, I'm going to miss you so soo much!" said Izzy while clinging onto me.

"I'm going to miss you too Izzy but I have to go and get my seat on the plane, I'll see you guys in 6 months." "See ya Red." yelled Jace from across the room. I turned around and pocked my tongue out at him.

He won't know what hit him when I get back! I am going to be the sexiest thing he has ever seen.

**Sorry if the first chapter what short, please review and let me know if you want me to keep writing!**

**Thanks so much xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about my last chapter and how it was so short. Hopefully this one is a bit longer.**

**Thanks for all the reviews guys!**

**_Immaduckhatingpansycake:_****I think I will be writing and updating more. Thanks so much for reviewing xx**

**_Emma Herondale 2002:_**** Haha I will update just for you so you don't start dying. Thanks so much for reviewing xx**

**_ .clary:_**** Haha I will try too. Thanks so much for reviewing xx**

**_lindsayhonaker:_**** I will! Thanks so much for reviewing xx**

**_VampiressBeauty20:_**** Well I hope you like their reaction, its coming up in the next chapter! Thanks so much for reviewing xx**

**_ile de beaute:_**** Haha I had to go on Google translate for this but I will and you will say what happens! Thanks so much for reviewing xx**

**_KarzyBird13:_**** I will! Thanks so much for reviewing xx**

**_ :_**** I love it too! I will write more, pinky swear. Thanks so much for reviewing xx**

**_CrazyMeReally: _****haha I will! Thanks so much for reviewing xx**

**Jon POV**

I can't wait! Clary is coming back from Italy tomorrow! It sucks because she doesn't have any social media so I can't see how she has changed (if she has changed that is) over the past 6 months. I still can't believe I have survived this long without her. Izzy, Simon, Magnus and I have organised a surprise party and the Lightwood house. After she gets of the plane I will have to pick her up and take her to the house. She thinks she is only seeing Izzy, Simon, Jace and Alec even though we said that she would be having a surprise party, we told her that no one would be able to make it so it was cancelled. It's going to be so awesome!

**Jace POV**

Tomorrow Clary is coming back from Italy. She has been on exchange for 6 months and I have missed her so much. Wait.. WHAT! I MISSED HER! Jace something wrong with you, you don't fall for girls, girls fall for you! Ahh whatever, I wonder if she has changed much? We are having a huge party for her coming home at my house. I'm really excited!

**Izzy POV**

AHHHHHHHHH! CLARY'S COMING HOME TOMORROW! I'm so so so so excited to have my best friend back. Clary doesn't know that Simon asked me out while she was away. She has told me that she 'ships' us and I can't wait to see her reaction when she comes back and finds out!

**Clary POV**

Ahh I can't believe that I'm going home tomorrow! I have made so many new friends in Italy and I don't want to leave them. I have changed so much over these 6 months. My hair had grown really long and it's not frizzy curl now it's nice long curls, I have grown taller and I have lost heaps of weight. I also just recently got my belly pierced, it really hurt! Now I just don't care what Jace and Sebastian say about me, that's their opinion.

I can't wait to see what everyone's reaction is when I go to school! Jon said that he would be picking me up at the airport tomorrow and taking me to the Lightwood house went I get off the plane. I can't wait to see Izzy, Jon and Simon. Izzy is going to love me now that I actually have a taste for fashion and I have a feeling that we will be going shopping a lot more.

I already have my outfit planned for tomorrow and I just can't wait to get back to LA especially since its summer time!

**This chapter is really really short so I will be updating very very soon**

**Please review to keep me going!**

**Thanks xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about my last chapter and how it was so short. I'm updating faster because it was so short. Hopefully this one is a longer.**

**Thanks for all the reviews guys!**

**_Ismcfi: _Thanks so much! I'm still trying to get the hang of it though. I will update don't worry! Thanks so much for reviewing xx**

**_Cheyashton: _So am I! Thanks so much for reviewing xx**

**_MelloPuff0: _Yeah I'm totally going to trash Sebastian! I'm so excited! Thanks so much for reviewing xx**

**_Kclare21: _I'm trying to update every 2 days but I have a lot of homework to do. Thanks so much for reviewing xx**

**_jenniferchase2402:_ Haha ok. Thanks so much for reviewing xx**

**_TaliSMILE: _KK. Thanks so much for reviewing xx**

**_ .TMI:_Cool. Thanks so much for reviewing xx**

**_lindsayhonaker: _YESSSS haha. Thanks so much for reviewing xx**

**Clary POV**

"Only 5 more minutes until landing in Los Angeles, thank you for flying with us and we hope you enjoyed it" said the women over the speaker on the airplane. Ahh why did she have to wake me up. Wait, why am I leaning on something. I lift my head up and see what I am leaning on. Ohh it's the cute guy that I was seated next to, what was his name, right Raphael.

"Ohh my gosh, I am so sorry!" I said while trying to fix my hair up because it probably looks like a birds nest.

"Haha that's alright, while you were sleeping I think my head was leaning on yours. By the way, your hair looks fine. " He said while scratching his head.

"Ohh, ok haha, well I better pack up all of my stuff and thanks for, you know, letting me use your shoulder..." I said awkwardly while trying to pack up my pencils and drawing book without him seeing the drawings.

"That's ok, I like your drawings, are you an artist or something?" he said while fiddling with his fingers in his lap.

"Um kinda, I mean I love to draw and stuff." I said while putting them on my seat. The plan has just landed and we can take of our seatbelts so I take mine off and start to put my leather jacket on.

"Ohh that's cool, well it was nice to meet you Clary. I really enjoyed talking to you, maybe I could get your number and if we have time we could meet up somewhere?" said Raphael while standing up and popping his jacket on.

"Yeah I really liked talking to you to Raphael, we should totally catch up sometime!" I said while standing up. I went to get my handbag from the overhead compartment but Raphael bet me to it.

"Umm thanks, I probably wouldn't have been able to reach it haha." I said while taking the bag from his hand and putting my drawing book and pencils in it.

"Haha that's ok, it's my pleasure, here is my number, text me when you get home, cya Clary, have a good day." He said while walking off the plane.

"Bye." I said while grabbing my portfolio and following the line of the plane. I hopped of the plane and went to go get my suitcase at the carousel. Once I got it I went down the escalator to go and find Jon. I walked around the corner and I see him in the front of the crowd of people looking around.

He looks at me and I smile. His eyebrows shoot up and he flashes a flirty smirk and then goes back to looking around. Haha that little dick, he didn't recognise me! I walk up to him with my 6 inch black heels and he doesn't see me coming until I'm five meters away and then he raises an eyebrow.

"Can I help you little lady?" he says in a very seductive tone. "I'm a bit busy trying to find my sister at the moment but maybe I can get you number and we can talk later." He said while checking me out a little.

"Actually I was wondering if you could help me." I said while twirling my long curls around my finger. "BTW I already have you number so there is no need to _exchange._" While stretching the 'exchange' out a little longer that needed.

"Ok just wondering, how do you have my number?" he said with a confused look on his face.

"I'm your sister you douche bag!" I said while raising the hand which is holding my portfolio in up in the air.

"CLARY! You're not Clary, Clary is short and chubby and has frizzy hair, and you look nothing a like!" he said in a very confused voice.

"Jon, I don't have time to be messed around, let's just got to the Lightwoods and have dinner and talk about my exchange." I said in a voice that sounded like I was really annoyed.

"Ohh my god, Clary you have changed so so much, I missed you Clare-Bear!" he said while lifting me up and spinning me around.

**Jon POV**

Once I got to the airport a race in and try to get to the front of the crowd of people so I can see when she comes around the corner.

Someone catches my eye when so is walking around the corner, she has long red hair that has been put in a ponytail that falls in perfect curls down her back, beautiful clear green eyes that are obviously looking for someone. She has about eight piercings travelling up her ear with one pearl at the bottom and the rest diamond studs. She is wearing black 6 inch heels and a tight red dress that has a low cleavage and goes down to mid-thigh and has zig-zag cut outs around her belly area so that you can see her belly button ring. She is wearing a black leather jacket that fits her perfectly and is wheeling her suitcase with her handbag on top and has some sort of portfolio in her hand.

She smiles at me and my eyebrows shoot up and I give her one of my very flirty and seductive smirks. That makes all the ladies weak at the knees. I turn away and start looking for Clary again until I hear so heels making their way up to me and I see that beautiful girl walking up to me.

"Can I help you little lady?" I say in a very seductive tone. "I'm a bit busy trying to find my sister at the moment but maybe I can get you number and we can talk later." I said while checking her out a little.

"Actually I was wondering if you could help me." she said while twirling her long curls around her finger. "BTW I already have you number so there is no need to _exchange._" She said making the word exchange roll of her tongue a lot longer than it needed to.

"Ok just wondering, how do you have my number?" I said with a confused look on my face.

"I'm your sister you douche bag!" she said while raising the hand which is holding her portfolio up in the air.

"CLARY! You're not Clary, Clary is short and chubby and has frizzy hair, and you look nothing a like!" I said in a very confused voice.

"Jon, I don't have time to be messed around, let's just got to the Lightwoods and have dinner and talk about my exchange." she said in a voice that sounded like she was really annoyed.

Then it clicked, Clary mentioned something about maybe getting her braces off in Italy and she must've lost weight and got contact lenses.

"Ohh my god, Clary you have changed so so much, I missed you Clare-Bear!" I said while lifting her up and spinning her around. "Hey, when the hell did you get your belly done?! And why do you have eight piercings in you ear. And get you braces off and get contacts and learn to walk in heels?" I said in a very protective tone.

"Well I got my belly done about 5 months ago and got my braces off a week after I landed in Italy and I have had contacts for ages I just haven't worn them and I learnt to walk in heels when I became a model. Ear piercings are another story to tell later on." She said while fiddling with her portfolio, wait a MODEL! My sister is a fucking model! Jezz I've missed a lot. I grab her suitcase and start walking to the car.

"Woah, you're a model? So is that you portfolio of photos?" I said while looking at her with curiosity filling my voice.

"Umm yeah and yeah, I have done a dozen shoots of so but it's really fun and I enjoy it. I have made a lot of friends out of modelling so yeah..." she said awkwardly while following next to me.

"You've changed so much Clare, you look so grown up and beautiful." I said while putting her suitcase in the boot of my car.

"Haha well you wouldn't have asked for my number if I wasn't somewhat pretty, by the way, that was pretty weird, my brother asking for my number haha." She said then she started laughing again. Now that I think about it, it was pretty embarrassing asking for my sister's number, but in my defence I didn't know that is was her. We got in the car and I started to drive of.

"To be fair I didn't know that is was you! But it was kind of funny." I said.

We sung the rest of the time while driving to the Lightwoods house. I think that everyone will get a real shock over how much Clary has changed in the past 6 months and I think I will laugh at everyone's reaction

This is going to be so funny!

**Clary POV**

We are just pulling in at the Lightwood house and I'm starting to get a bit nervous. I'm sure that all of their reactions will be quiet funny to watch.

Jon goes and rings the doorbell and goes inside leaving the door open for me. I walk in with my handbag and portfolio and then a heap of people jump up from behind the couch and the kitchen counter and yell "SURPRISE" then all of their jaws drop to the ground.

Jace is the first one to speak up "Jon we told you to get Clary from the airport not one of your model girlfriends you little asshole!"

"Guys... this is Clary." Said Jon.

And then the room went silent and their jaws dropped to the ground even more than they already have.

Jace looked at me like that was the most ridiculous things he had ever heard.

Maybe it wasn't going to be that hard to make Jace fall in love with me.

**Hey guys. I hope like this chapter. Sorry for leaving you with cliff hanger but I promise that I will update very soon!**

**Please review!**

**Thanks xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys, I'm really excited to see what all of your reactions are to this chapter. Be excited because things are going to get crazy! **

**I really appreciate all of your reviews, its keeping me on my toes to update faster!**

**BTW some of the guest reviews that I have replied to here are from the first chapter but I only got them today soo yeah...**

**_Guest:_**** I will write more! Thanks so much for reviewing xx**

**_Guest:_**** Thank you! Clary is totally going to blow everyone away and you will find if Jace does like her a little bit. I will update haha. Thanks so much for reviewing, I really appreciate your support xx**

**_ile de beaute:_**** I will! Thanks so much for reviewing xx**

**_PurpleAi:_**** Haha yes she will make him work hard. Thanks so much for reviewing xx**

**_Guest (Grace):_**** Haha I will. Thanks so much for reviewing xx**

**_CrazyMeReally:_**** Haha yeah poor Jon, haha thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed it! Thanks so much for reviewing xx**

**_ismcfiz:_**** Haha I love it too! Thanks so much for reviewing xx**

**_ :_**** Haha yes their reactions are going to be awesome. Thanks so much for reviewing xx**

**_Guest (Clacelover1234):_**** Haha me either, I will try to update faster! Thanks so much for reviewing xx**

**_MelloPuff0:_**** Haha thank you, me neither it's going to be so funny! Thanks so much for reviewing xx**

**_Aaron White: _****Haha ok. Thanks so much for reviewing xx**

**Jace POV**

So all of the guests at our house are hiding behind the couch and the counter waiting for Jon and Clary to arrive. I hear the doorbell and Izzy yells out from next to me "come in" Jon comes in with who we thought was going to be Clary and so we all jumped up and yelled "SURPRISE." Then my jaw drops, so does everyone else's.

We were all staring at the most beautiful girl I had ever seen in my life. She had long red hair which was in a pony tail but feel down her back perfectly and vibrant green eyes. She was wearing a red skin tight dress that came to about mid-thigh and it had cut outs around her belly so you could see her belly piercing, she had a nice black leather jacket that fit her perfectly, black 6 inch heels and was holding some sort of portfolio type thing in her hand.

After I stopped gawking at her I said "Jon we told you to get Clary from the airport not one of your model girlfriends you little asshole!"

After a few seconds Jon replied with "Guys... this is Clary."

Then my jaw dropped again. That can't be Clary, I meant she's cute and chubby, this girl is sexy and mysterious.

When I look more closely I can kind of see the similarities, I mean she has red hair, green eyes but Clary isn't talk and I know for a fact that she can't walk in heels, I witnessed it myself actually.

Izzy was the first one to break the silence.

"Clary? Nope it's not Clary, Clary is sweet and cute and this girl has her belly pierced and what, about 8 piercings in her ear." she said

"Izzy it's me, your best friend since what, 3rd grade?" said the girl with the red hair.

"Fine if you're Clary, tell me something that I have only ever told you." said Izzy while putting her hands on her hips.

"Fine" said the girl. She walked up to Izzy and you can hear her heels against the ground and she whispers something about having a crush on Simon. I could only just hear it because I was standing next to her.

Izzy gasps and yells "HOLY SHIT GUYS, IT'S CLARY!" and pulls her into a huge hug. I am standing there with my jaw on the ground as everyone swarms over Clary and hugs her and tells her that she looks amazing and she does, she does look amazing.

She starts walking over to wear I am standing and whispers in my ear in a very seduction tone "You might want to shut your mouth before you catch flies in it" and then she pulls away and lifts my jaw back into place and goes and walks back over to Jon.

"I swear to god, if any of you guys try to hook up with my sister, I will smash your face into a wall!" yell Jon over the whispering of all the people surrounding us. Clary and a lot of other people started laughing at this comment.

I took this moment to start teasing Clary again but there is like nothing to tease her about anymore. I yell out to her "Hey Clary, when did you leant how to walk in heels?"

She shot back with "When I became a model Jace." Then I was absolutely gobsmacked. Clary is a fucking model, I mean she looks like one but, she is? Then Izzy screams at the top of her lungs.

"MY BEST FRIEND IS A MODEL!" and Clary starts laughing and I walk up to where they are standing "So is that your portfolio?" I said with a hint of curiosity in my voice.

"Umm yeah haha" she said while brushing a bit of hair out of her face.

"Maybe I could have a look at it later on." I said in a very seduction tone and she held her ground my saying "Yeah I will show you all later."

**_3 hours later_**

**Clary POV**

The only people left at the Lightwood house now were

Jace

Izzy

Alec

Simon

Jon

Magnus

Maia

Jordan

and me

We were all sitting in a circle with 9 glasses and a jug of water and a few packets of truth pills in the middle. We take truth and dare very seriously.

About 2 hours ago I found out that Izzy and Simon are a thing and I was over the moon, I'm like still so happy. I have wanted this for ages.

Everyone has passed around my portfolio and Jace it sitting next to me and his is about to receive it from Jon.

"Clare, you look so grown up and beautiful in those shoots!" said Jon while passing in the Jace to have a look at.

"Aww thanks Jon, that means a lot." I said

Jace passes my portfolio to me and whispers "Where are the lingerie shots Red?" "Dude I took the bikini shots out because I knew Jon would have a hissy fit, I get to do lingerie when I'm 17." I said while turning to face the rest of the group.

"You can take me to that shoot if you like." said Jace in a hushed tone. "No thanks, I think I will pass." I shot back at him.

"Ok everyone" said Izzy "Grab a truth tablet and swallow, this is going to get serious."

I grab my glass and tablet and swallow. The pills only last around an hour before they wear off.

We are nearly at the end of the hour and I have been asked

"Clary why have you changed so much?"

"Are you a virgin?"

"Did you get surgery to make your legs longer?"

But this question I was not ready for.

Izzy asked me in these exact words "Why do you have so many piercings in your ears Clare?"

I feel my heart rate go up, I start breathing a bit heavier, I try not to let the answer slip out of my mouth but before I could stop it, I had blurted it out "Because I used to self harm, so instead of cutting and slicing myself with a knife where people could see, I would pierce myself and then take the earring out, then I would pierce myself in more painful places."

Everyone went silent, Izzy let out a little whimper, Simon's face was blank as was Alec's, Jon and Jace were staring at me with their jaws on the ground and Maia, Jordan and Magnus were looking at me with looks of sympathy on their faces.

Before I knew it I had stood up and ran out of the room and into the backyard.

After about a minute I heard footsteps and a voice calling my name, I knew that voice, it was Jace.

"Go away Jace, I don't want to see you." I said while turning to face him.

"Ok ok but I need to know one thing." he said. I saw Izzy, Simon, Jon, Alec, Magnus, Maia and Jordan standing near the door listening. "Why?" was all that Jace said.

"Why" I said. My temper was rising ever so slowly and I snap. "FUCKING WHY JACE! I HAVE GONE THROUGH HELL WITH YOU AND FUCKING SEBASTARD! ALL YOU DO IS TEASE ME, MAKE FUN OF MY HAIR, MY WEIGHT, HOW SHORT I AM AND HOW I'M A FUCKING LOSER. I STARTED SELF HARMING BECAUSE I THOUGHT I WASN'T GOOD ENOUGH FOR THIS WORLD, BUT NO, I ACTUALLY AM. IT'S YOU AND SEBASTIAN THAT AREN'T GOOD ENOUGH." My voice goes a bit softer. I jab a finger into his chest and a stumbles back a bit. Even thought he is way taller than me I feel much bigger.

"YOU tease people for the fun of it, so you can have a laugh at the people that aren't as popular as you but guess what Jace."

"If I EVER see you teasing or bullying another person again, I will lock myself you and Sebastian in a room, cut of your dicks and shove them up both your arses!"

"UNDERSTAND!" I shout.

Jace is standing there like he has just seen a ghost, he is shocked that all of that has come out of my mouth.

"I'm so sorry Clary, if I had of known you were self harming I would've stopped, I swear I never meant to hurt you, I thought it was just some fun that we were having." Jace whispered

"Yeah well Jace, you pushed me to breaking point, I was depressed and I wouldn't eat a thing, that why I was so pale." I said in a hushed tone. "Look, I can't deal with this, I'm going to bed, goodnight Jace." I said and walked off.

"Jon, don't punch him or anything please." I said as I got over to Jon.

"But Clare, my best friend has been bullying you and I had no idea, I have to do something." said Jon in a pleading tone of voice.

"Touch him, I will cut you dick off and shove it up your arse anyway I basically mentally bitch slapped him 50 times." I said in a very hushed and angry voice.

"Ok ok, one question." He said and I nodded. "Sebastard?" he said with a grin.

"Can it Jon or else I will make up a name for you too." I said and walk off to the guest room in which I have all of my stuff.

I get in the room and strip of my heels and dress and hang them over the chair. I climb into bed with just my bra and underwear on and set my alarm for 6am and then I go to sleep.

"Mmmmm fuck off" I say

"Clare, it's me, Izzy, you said at the party that you wanted to talk to me about something, and now while everyone is asleep, we can talk about it." She said in a very peppy voice.

"Seriously, at 3am Izzy, I just wanted to tell you about an evil plan that I have made up." I said

"Ahh now what is this evil plan Clarissa?" she said in an evil tone.

"Umm well you know how Jace like bullied me and stuff, well I was thinking of you know, like making him fall in love with me or something, actually that sounds really stupid doesn't it?" I said

"Haha no, I love it, I will even help you out if you need me to, I'm so excited, he is going to pay for what he did to you!" she said. She hugged me and went back up to her room and I went back to sleep really easily.

**Jace POV**

She self harmed because of me?!

I don't deserve her pain.

I feel awful. I am going to make up for all the years that I have hurt her and if anyone hurts her like I did,

They will pay...

**Ok guys, that's the end of the chapter. I have nearly finished the next chapter and I cant wait to post it for you all to read.**

**Please review if you want more.**

**Thanks xx**


End file.
